First Date
by wildwordwomyn
Summary: Morgan, Reid and a bad date. Things can only get better right?
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Date

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 2,613

Fandom: Criminal Minds slash

Pairing: Morgan/Reid, Garcia

Rating: NC-17 for adult content

Author's Notes: Took me forever to write this. Hopefully it doesn't come across that way? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. Some talk of Morgan's molestation and Star Trek and Star Wars. I don't own or rent any of the people/places/things involved. I just write slash for fun. Read at your own risk.

Summary: Morgan, Reid and a bad date. Things can only get better right?

Going on a date with a genius is like going on a date with an alien. Geniuses are a whole other species. Half the time Derek Morgan has a hard time understanding what exactly Spender Reid is trying to say in normal situations. Right now? He's at a total loss. And that's pretty sad when you consider that it takes a special brand of intelligence to be a behavioral profiler with the FBI. He knows people like most others never will. Yet the doctor is on a level all his own. Take tonight. Morgan invited him on their first date. They're at his apartment and his neighbor is babysitting his dog, who, oddly enough, is probably the only thing, besides himself, that is afraid of Reid. Amber Dos Equis lager is flowing freely while they nibble on dinner. Not that it isn't good. Reid has told him the Mexican pizza he cooked is great time and time again. But neither knows what else to say. This is not a good sign.

Reid keeps looking up at him over the dining room table as if he wants to say something but doesn't know how. Finally he takes a deep breath. "I never imagined this would be so awkward." And that is the understatement of the year.

"Me neither." Morgan's gaze switches between his and his own plate. The slice of pizza sitting there has started to congeal into a cheddary, oniony, beefy, peppery mess. He raises his head determinedly. "Let's go sit in the living room. Have a civilized conversation about 'Star Trek' or 'Star Wars' or whatever else you'd like to talk about." He smiles softly, blushing, hoping Reid can't see how uncomfortable he is.

"Or football. I know a little about football," Reid pipes up helpfully. "I mean, you know, if you want."

Morgan smiles. Reid is throwing him a lifeline and it's much appreciated. In his dreams he'd always pictured them talking easily. And when they weren't talking they were making out like horny kids. How to bridge the gap between consciousness and dreams eludes him. But football? Football he can talk about with passion and confidence and maybe, just maybe he'll be able to make Reid laugh. Or make him kiss him. Either would be good at this point.

Twenty minutes pass to find them stealing glances at their watches. Reid exhausted his knowledge of football a few minutes ago and since then it has been awkward silence. You know the kind in conversations where both parties involved become highly uncomfortable? Well, apparently they've gone past even that point.

Finally, after too long, Morgan blurts, "How 'bout we just call it a night, Reid? Try again some other time or something?" It's the only thing that comes to mind, the only way to possibly save whatever is still precious between them.

Reid looks over at him from his folded over position on the recliner. "What if we have the same problem then? Statistics show that-."

"Forget statistics," he interrupts. "You and me? We're not statistics. We're Morgan and Reid, and we'll figure it out." He doesn't add 'hopefully', though it's on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry...I wish...I..." Reid trails off pitifully.

Morgan stands to show him out. His hand is tense on the doorknob, shaking slightly, but he's not sure why. Reid would know. He always knows. But the last thing he wants to do is draw attention to how miserably confused he feels. It should've been perfect. They should've known exactly what to say to each other. They've been co-workers and friends for long enough, haven't they? Morgan smirks inwardly to himself, hoping Reid hasn't noticed. Of course, the younger agent is lost in his own world, passing a little too close to Morgan inside the doorway.

It's sudden and electric. The hair on the back of Morgan's neck stands up as Reid's body comes into contact with his. The touch is minimal but his breath still hitches involuntarily and he closes his eyes. Now that the night has gone so spectacularly wrong Morgan is not in the mood for sex, especially with Reid, yet his heart has already started beating faster and he can't bring himself to open the door.

"Reid..." He murmurs his name only, afraid to look the man in the eyes, afraid to say anything else.

"I'm sorry," Reid repeats. Morgan isn't thinking about the date anymore so it's unnecessary. What does come to mind is how Reid smells clean like Ivory soap. He wonders what Reid would smell like when he's sweating and aroused. When he's hungry.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he says hoarsely before clearing his throat and opening his eyes again. "Nothing at all, Kid."

Next thing he knows his hand has finally let go of the door, only to inch its way slowly up Reid's chest. Reid is trembling, like him, and quiet enough to have him questioning whether or not he should be doing it. Now that he's begun, though, his hand has a mind of its own. It flutters past his collar bone to wrap itself around his neck, pulling him close, pulling him in. As if it is aware of Morgan's desire and is only trying to be helpful. When he looks up Reid is wearing a shocked expression.

"God, I'm sorry," he growls, stepping back and turning away. He's just molested his colleague. With no real consent.

Reid blinks hard, then grabs hold of Morgan's bicep to turn him back around to face him. "Derek, wait, I...I handled that badly...I just got...I don't know what I'm doing here. What am I supposed to do here?"

Morgan tries to figure out what Reid's asking. Is he saying he wants to leave, stay, take it slow, go faster? Then it hits him. "Whatever you want. Anything you want. I'm here no matter what you decide." He smiles tenderly, automatically, as Reid slowly lets go of his arm. Morgan has done what's right. He feels good about that. He's given Reid the choice, which is more than he had as a boy.

"...What if...What if what I want is more? I want more than this weirdness. I want it to be alright between us. We shouldn't have to try so hard."

Morgan swallows hard. "Tell me about it."

Then Reid does the unthinkable. He steps closer and kisses him softly, swiftly. It lasts less than 30 seconds but it's warm and familiar and Reid. Kissing him with a spicy, damp mouth. He must've licked his lips before the kiss, making Morgan wish he'd seen the slide of wet tongue between them. When Reid's tongue slips out and into his own mouth he shudders. No more trying now. Morgan is pure feeling, and he is overwhelmed. Not enough to stop, of course. It took them too long to get to this place. There's no way he's putting a halt to it, especially when Reid groans in the back of his throat as his tongue slips silkily in and out of his mouth. Instantly he wonders what technique the man would use for a blow job...

Reid, after minutes that feel like hours, pulls away slightly to catch his breath. "I...Um...I take back what I said earlier..." He looks dazed and Morgan can't help feeling proud.

"What'd you say earlier?" he teases, his eyes scrunching up as he grins at Reid. His fingers find Reid's chest again and begin to wander downward, causing the other agent to breathe in sharply.

"...What?..." Reid's distracted by the feeling of Morgan's hand now. Just where Morgan wants him.

"Shut up and kiss me again, Kid." He pulls him back in by the waist of his pants and sets a faster pace than before.

Within minutes both agents are panting and flushed with passion. Morgan begins herding him back to the living room sofa where he lands slowly on top of the fallen, sprawled out younger man. Reid's hips hitch, then push up into his own urgently. Morgan has a fleeting thought of taking it easy with Reid, of making it special, making it last. He realizes as he feels an increasingly aroused crotch rub against his that he's thinking of Reid like he would some woman he was seeing. If the size of Reid's...He whimpers when Reid reaches down to grab at his ass. This reminds him that Reid is most definitely not a woman. Because now their dicks are greeting each other enthusiastically through their pants and Reid, when fully hard like he is now, might be just as big as he is and that thought alone makes him whimper again.

"...Wait, I..." Morgan kisses him again. "Derek...Uh...Wait, no, stop for a second..." He shakes his head, dropping it into the crook of Reid's slender neck. The skin just below his left earlobe has been calling his name for months and he'll be damned if Reid distracts him from tasting it. "...Please..." Reid arches up into him with a cry of pleasure.

"Pretty Boy, if I don't get you naked right now I might talk us both out of this and that's the last thing I want." It's mumbled into Reid's neck but Morgan knows he understands.

Reid's hands get bolder, squeezing tighter and tighter on Morgan's ass. He thinks maybe he should take control, end the whole 'no touching Morgan's ass' thing. But it feels so good he honestly doesn't want him to stop. In fact, if Reid keeps going he's not sure he'll be able to say no. And he should. Really. Reid starts unbuttoning his pants before pushing aside his black cotton boxer briefs. He ignores the excited erection and palms Morgan's ass, this time with nothing between but skin. Morgan whimpers once more. Then, suddenly, he begs for more. More what, he can't say. Reid somehow reads his mind and runs a curious finger down the crack of his ass.

The thing that's getting to Morgan the most is how much he wants Reid to touch deeper, to reach inside and make him good again. He's well aware that it's unfair to assume the young man even can. But it's how he feels. And if anyone can do it, Reid can. Reid could bury himself inside Morgan if he asked nicely enough. Not that Morgan's ever told anyone that. Carl Buford taught him how to take the pain of penetration. Reid, though, could teach him how to take the pleasure. He hisses when the finger breaches his hole. He's not relaxed enough, not lost enough, to handle it. He must make some noise of warning because Reid immediately pulls back out and apologizes.

"Shush," he whispers anxiously. "Just...Gimme a second."

"We should stop," Reid says in response. "Derek?...I want to stop."

The words get the desired effect. Morgan quickly rolls off him and pulls up his boxer briefs and pants. It's obvious to both of them that the swiftness covers an embarrassed disappointment and shame. Barely.

"I ruined it, didn't I?" Reid blinks, his eyes large and vulnerable.

"Didn't ruin anything..." Morgan won't look at him though. Can't. All he can think about is how much the night keeps getting better only to get worse. His emotions are on the craziest roller coaster ride and no matter what he does they seem unable to get off it.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I thought with time...Maybe this is too soon?" Reid's pleading, his gaze liquid, gentle, confused. He's not sure what to ask for, what to say to make it better again. Morgan isn't any surer, though.

"Yeah, maybe..." He stands in the middle of his living room, wanting to move closer to Reid and reassure him. Not able to let go of his pride and ask for a hug or encouraging word. He does nothing but stand alone.

"...I..." Reid reaches out, hesitant. "Derek?" Reid searches his face, looking for an opening that closed up with one word spoken before he was ready. Morgan suddenly feels tired. Too tired to try anymore.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the office, Reid." This time he doesn't walk Reid to the door. He stays exactly where he is, aware with every second that passes that he may be blowing his chance with the younger man. He just can't help it.

Reid keeps watching him. Finally, when he realizes it's useless, he puts an unsteady hand on the doorknob. "Yes, you will."

It's said firmly. Without doubt. As if Reid knows what he's doing and has decided not to let him get away with it. As if Reid plans to ask him out for a second date, whatever disaster the first date turned out to be. Reid slips through the door out into the night. Morgan watches him get into his car, his protective nature coming out to hope he makes it home alright. He shakes his head at his own stupidity. He knows it isn't too soon at all. And next time, if there is a next time, he'll prove it.

From: trekkiefan

To: chocolovin

Subject: I Won't Take No For An Answer

My apartment. Tonight. Be prepared to play Blackjack.

The email comes from Reid's personal account to his work computer at noon the next afternoon. When Morgan opens it up he smiles involuntarily. 'The Kid won't give up easily,' he thinks. He's secretly glad to have someone so determined chasing him. When he stops running he'll be able to say he tried. He looks away from his monitor, wondering if he should go ask Garcia's advice. She was the one who talked him into asking Reid out in the first place. He nixes the idea as soon as it pops into his head. He's yet to tell her how bad the date was, has been avoiding her instant messages and text summons since 9am and is not looking forward to the ambush sure to be waiting for him by 6.

From: chocolovin

To: trekkiefan

Subject: Re: Re: I Won't Take No For An Answer

What do I get if I win?

The thought is a reflex. An inappropriate one. Not just because they're at work or because Garcia might hack into his account and see it. He holds the 'delete' key down to erase the question. Flirting isn't going to work here. What he needs is something apologetic and romantic. He's an FBI agent with no real relationship history. Apologetic and romantic? No problem.

From: chocolovin

To: trekkiefan

Subject: Re: Re: I Won't Take No For An Answer

To make up for last night's craziness how bout I bring a nice, dry red? And a couple jazz CDs? I'll even wear cologne to let you know how sorry I am?

He hits 'send' before he can change his mind and watches his outbox fill up. Now it's up to Reid.

The response is immediate.

From: trekkiefan

To: chocolovin

Subject: Re: Re: I Won't Take No For An Answer

Stop letting Garcia pick your screen names. Skip the wine. I'll buy some Dos Equis. And chapstick. You'll need it for every time you lose…See you at 7.

Morgan sits back in his chair, surprised by Reid announcing his intentions so boldly. Chapstick…Huh…The smile forms slowly. He realizes what it means at the same time that he spots Garcia heading purposefully his way. Reid still wants him. In spite of his issues and the soon to be infamous first date from Hell. Spencer Reid, a certified genius, still wants a used up, worn out freak like him…

By the time Garcia reaches his desk the smile has become a happy grin. "Hey, Baby Girl, I was just comin' to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: First Date pt. 2

Author: wildwordwomyn

Word Count: 3,183

Fandom: Criminal Minds slash

Pairing: Morgan/Reid, Garcia

Rating: NC-17 for adult content

Author's Notes: As the rating says, there IS NC-17 content. Language, man-on-man sex, more talk of Morgan's abuse. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimers/Warnings: No spoilers. I don't own or rent any of the people/places/things involved. I just write slash for fun. Read at your own risk.

Summary: Morgan and Reid's second date go a lot better than the first, something they both are glad for.

"...We just sat there. In silence. It was terrible..." Morgan has told Garcia everything, except for the sexual stuff, of course. He hinted at it because if he hadn't, she would've read it in his face anyway. No details, though. "Garcia, it was like every other date I've ever been on didn't count. Like I was a kid going out for the first time with the most popular girl and she's a foot taller and 10 years more mature."

Garcia smiled with cherry red lips. "So, aside from the awkward silence, my lovelies had a grand time..."

"Get your mind outta the gutter, girl." He grins back. "It was not a good time at all." The grin says otherwise and he knows it. He can't help it.

"But he kissed you?"

"The date from Hell."

"And touched you?"

"Garcia...," he sighs.

"He got to second base with you and almost stole third?" She twirls hair from a left-sided pigtail between her fingers, studying him carefully. He can see the cogs turning in her devious little brain. "And you let him?"

"Garcia!" This time her name comes out exasperated.

"Derek Morgan, you are a chocolate love stud. Yet you're acting like a twelve year old girl. Now, grow up, grow some cojones, and go to his apartment tonight with every intention of ravishing his young, geek-sexy flesh..." Morgan stares at her, caught between wanting to laugh and blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, and make sure to buy some extra batteries."

He considers keeping his mouth shut but curiosity opens it. "Extra batteries?"

"For the digital recorder I'm sending you home with..." She blinks. She's going for innocent only her lips split into another grin. "For research."

Morgan shakes his head, chuckling as he gets up and walks out of her office. "Research...," he grumbles.

Back at his desk with another 3 hours to kill before 6 he opens a file and begins filling out reports. Luckily the reports are easy because he's distracted. He wants to turn around and see what Reid is doing, see if he's being watched. He wants to go to him and be kissed again. Not that he couldn't be the pursuer. But Reid...When his hand slipped beneath Morgan's underwear he felt himself needing to surrender. And Derek Morgan does not surrender. To anyone. Ever.

He is so screwed...

On his way to Reid's Morgan picks up 5 different chap stick flavors. The clerk at the register quirks an eyebrow at him but he smiles disarmingly and declares his profound hatred for dry lips. Because he is known for his way with women she immediately smiles back and giggles. He works the moment to his advantage and asks her which ones she would prefer. When she points out the cherry and chocolate he asks her to wait while he puts back the spearmint, peppermint and passion fruit (after thinking about it he realizes the mint flavors really aren't beneficial to kissing and the passion fruit one just looks like a carrot stick) and grabs a couple more of her recommendations.

When he pulls up into a parking space he takes a deep breath. Anything could happen tonight. He runs through possible scenarios, discarding the ones that end in him being kicked out. He will be on his best behavior, or at least try to talk more than he did on their first date. He turns the engine off and unbuckles his seat belt. Inspiration to get out of the car comes in the form of a thought. He is at Spencer's apartment for their second date, a date that the young doctor asked him for. He grins as his heart skips a beat. Thankfully there are no cameras around to catch him running up to the door.

"Took you long enough," Reid says as he opens up before Morgan is able to knock. "You sat in your car for 6 minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Do you know how many different excuses I told myself in that time as to why you wouldn't just knock?" He blinks at him expectantly.

"Reid, I-."

"130. And that was because I was driving myself crazy so I stopped."

Morgan walks in uncertainly. He's been here quite a few times before and the living room and kitchen are just as neat as always. He wonders if he should say something about the 'excuses' comment but he doesn't know if he's supposed to. It's like last night all over again where he has no idea how to act. He and Reid have been teammates and friends for years now. They trust each other with their lives. Being on a date, though, after lusting after him for almost as many years as knowing him, makes him tongue-tied.

Suddenly Reid grins. He points to the dining room table. In the middle lay a card deck and pen and pencil. Around the edges stand his Star Wars and Star Trek figurines. Morgan bursts out laughing. He gets what they're for. Levity. Much needed levity. Probably an idea from an outside source, and he knows exactly who that might be.

"Garcia?" he inquires, fighting off the giggles threatening to erupt girlishly from his throat.

"Garcia," Reid confirms. "She assumed we were both thinking too much last night. So tonight she suggested, well, she actually suggested, uh, 'strip' poker," at the words Reid makes sure to look away from Morgan but the reddening tips of his ears makes it clear he had not been insulted or disgusted by the idea, "...and something to make us laugh. This was all I could think of." He turns his face toward Morgan's again. "It seems to be working, though I never would've considered-."

"I'm not laughing at your do-," Morgan interrupts, feeling himself begin to slip but reigns himself in before Reid can call him on it, "figurines. Just wasn't expecting to have to share you with Spock, R2D2 and Chewbacca, that's all." He grins. While things still feel easy between them he brings up the chap stick. Taking the tubes out of his pocket he stands each up in the empty spaces between the figurines. "As ordered." He winks.

"Derek!" Reid scans the table. "When I said bring 'plenty' I meant one or two tubes at most. And it was a joke. I was trying to be funny!" Reid's eyes grow bigger as his expression turns into an anxious frown.

"Well, I'm serious about chap stick, Reid. And I plan on losing. A lot. Just so you know..."

Reid eyes him warily now, something he didn't want. He pulls out a chair and gets comfortable. He shuffles the cards slowly to calm himself down and give Reid few minutes of silence. As he deals he wonders if things will go better than before. Forgetting about the beer, they drink water and snack on tortilla chips and salsa. After 10 hands it turns out Reid is actually much better at bluffing during Blackjack than Morgan. Although Reid questions whether he keeps losing on purpose he still kisses Morgan each time he takes the pot. His lips do get dry, which makes him happy he brought so much chap stick to sustain him. Especially when Reid takes the eleventh. The kissing gets a little more involved then.

Morgan is standing over Reid, between his legs, when Reid's tongue darts into his mouth. He ignores the first high-pitched noise he makes in the back of his throat. The second noise is louder than the first, and more distracting. Reid tries to draw back but Morgan doesn't let him. He grabs Reid's hair and hangs on for the ride. This time when he sounds his approvals Reid moans back. He pulls Reid up by his free hand and leans against him, his knees a little weak.

"Reid...," he growls after catching a much-needed breath, "...Jesus, I...Please...Please don't make me stop this time." He kisses Reid again, slowly, deeply, aware of what he is asking, of what he is offering.

Reid puts his hands on Morgan's chest, backing up some, searching his eyes for certainty. "Derek, you don't have to-."

"I know, Kid. I know. But right now you're feeling so damn good I want to. Okay?" He smiles easily, for once giving in to the desire he usually hides beneath the surface. "Can we just...Can I...touch you? I want...I need to touch you." He has yet to let go of Reid's hair, liking the way the brown locks wrap around his fingers. "Please?"

Reid's face falls into a half-smile of nervousness. Morgan can tell he wants to say no and run away. He wants Morgan not to be submissive, to be the one in control. He knows, through years of profiling, through years of knowing the older agent, that somehow for him this is how their first time together has to be. If he and Morgan are to have a chance Morgan has to be able to let go completely, without reservation or regret. And the fact that he wants to with Reid touches the younger man.

Morgan watches with a sense of horror as Reid walks away. At the last second before he's out of the kitchen he turns, grinning back at him.

"I think my bed would more comfortable than the kitchen floor. Are you coming?"

Morgan's heart threatens to stop altogether as he realizes what is happening. He's not being rejected at all. Instead Reid is inviting him into his bedroom. Morgan has only seen it once before, and only because Reid was too sick at the time to move beyond his bed. From what he remembers it's full of collectible figurines. Star Trek. Star Wars. A few anime characters. X-Files. A nerd's paradise. Oddly, being surrounded by them, by Reid's slice of home, makes the moment seem even more significant. He follows him eagerly, willingly, taking his hand while he's led into an unknown world.

Once inside Morgan stands in front of Reid's bed while the younger man closes the door behind them. The front door to the apartment is locked and dead-bolted and he still has the urge to close it. Morgan would laugh at the absurdity but there's a part of him that's glad Reid does it. He thinks what they're about to do is too intimate for anything else. He doesn't sit down on Reid's bed until Reid places a hand gently at the small of his back. The shove is light, showing Morgan he can say no at any time. He moves to lay face up, looking at Reid, waiting for further instruction.

"Derek, are you sure?"

"Are you?" he counters. "You can say no, too. You have just as much of a choice in this as I do." Looking up at Reid is already playing with his mind, making him feel alive and wanted in a way he never has with anyone else.

"I just don't want you to think it has to be this way. You can do whatever you want."

Morgan grins, finally embracing his fear instead of attempting to cover it up. Reid obviously detects it. "For someone with a photographic memory-."

"Eidetic," Reid interrupts automatically, smiling, relaxing.

"Like I said, for someone with a photographic memory you're missing a couple really important details here." Reid's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I'm here. Sober and aware. In your bed. Telling you, no, begging you to have your way with me. You think I would offer myself on a silver platter to anyone else but you? You think that doesn't mean something?" Morgan's own eyebrows rise. "You honestly think I don't need this, Reid?"

The emotion in Morgan's eyes is so raw, so nakedly vulnerable, Reid doesn't argue anymore. He climbs onto the bed and kisses Morgan with a passionate tenderness until Morgan's fears, his walls, fall away. Morgan undresses Reid as they kiss, then undresses himself. He marvels at the slick smoothness of Reid's skin once they're both down to their boxers, gasping into his neck while Reid presses closer. Before he knows it Morgan's trembling. Reid licks a wet trail up the center of his chest, planting soft butterfly kisses along the way.

Reid finds the courage to tug Morgan's boxers down. When a slender, cool hand grips his erection Morgan lets out an unmanly shriek. He can't help it. Reid backs off only to have him groan in protest. The hand comes back, gripping tighter, testing, coaxing. Morgan's already so hard it's painful.

"How do you want to come, Derek?" Reid asks the question quietly, curiously. As if it's an everyday occurrence.

His jaw drops, a nonsensical, "Uuunnhg," tumbling out when Reid's hand loosens to slide up and down. "Oh holy hell!" he murmurs, his eyes closing.

"I can give you my mouth if you want it."

He shudders at the suggestion. Such a lovely thought. If Reid gives head like he kisses Morgan will be coming in a matter of seconds. But the desire stands in his way. The desire to be under Reid, to be lost, to give in, consumes him. He shakes his head, pauses as the hand makes another downward sweep, then forces himself to move the hand to his hip. Reid starts slow, caressing the hip with ever-widening circular motions, until his hand is fluidly flowing over his ass. He tenses in anticipation, reminding himself that he is allowing it to happen this time, that Buford is no longer a part of this, that he wants it. He hears Reid murmuring sweet words into his ear and smiles. Reid knows he's fighting to stay in the here and now with him, knows he's fighting not to stop, and is doing some reminding of his own.

A finger slips into the crack of his ass, massaging his hole before dipping inside. Morgan contracts, breathing, opening his eyes again to see Reid watching him worriedly. He inhales, exhales, inhales, exhales again, counting to ten, looking at the person he has fallen in love with. He lays a hand along Reid's cheekbone, bringing him in for a kiss. Buford hadn't kissed him once during the molestation, hadn't used foreplay at all. The fact that Reid is, that Reid's every touch is brimming with respect and adoration, makes this more than someone using him to get off. Reid loves him. He hasn't said it yet but he feels it. Morgan relaxes, letting the finger in deeper.

He remembers the burn, the pain. Although Reid is trying to be gentle they will need more than that to get through.

"I bought something today on the way home," Reid tells him, "to, uh, help...ease the way."

Morgan chuckles. "Well, what are you waiting for? Now would be a good time to use it, Kid!"

Reid reaches over to his nightstand, pulling something out of the drawer. He hesitantly hides it until he lies back down beside Morgan. Morgan opens his mouth to tease him about acting like a shy virgin but Reid pops the cap and squeezes a clear liquid that smells suspiciously like strawberry lube onto his fingers. Next thing Morgan knows Reid's back to exploring his hole again. Only now there are two fingers and they're stretching him wider than he's been in a long while. The lube makes it easier for the fingers to slide into him, to fondle. It doesn't burn anymore. His hips undulate as a third finger is added to the mix. He sees stars suddenly when they find and knead his prostate. Reid is concentrating so hard his hair has fallen into his face. Morgan thinks maybe lying on his side isn't the best position for this. Whenever he opens his eyes Reid is right there leaning over him but his upper body is twisted. He moves onto his back.

"Reid?" Morgan's panting through slightly parted lips, unashamed, his legs pulling up and apart. "Want you in me! Now!" He plants his feet wide on the bed, tugging Reid over him, scrambling to get his boxers off.

Morgan grunts, almost ripping off the boxers and injuring Reid in the process. The young man lets himself be man-handled, extremely turned on by the feel of Morgan. The intense, electric heat of him. Morgan has given him permission to be dominant and he is taking advantage. He forgets to be slow in the face of Morgan's aggression. He pushes into him, sighing when he's fully seated. Morgan stays his hips for a few seconds, breathing, watching. Buford has gone. There is just Reid now. Reid filling him, surrounding him. His insides flutter. The man's dark brown eyes are wide, his nostrils flaring as he tries not to move, his hands shaking as they lay against Morgan's muscular thighs.

He pulls Reid down. "Make it good, Pretty Boy. I wanna feel you for a week." He sucks hard at that spot he'd been itching to taste before last night.

Reid does exactly that. He makes love to Morgan even as his hips snap and twist hungrily. His hands clutch tight enough to Morgan's hips to leave finger-shaped bruises and Morgan doesn't care one bit. He loves that Reid has lost control. It means he can too. He arches, bearing down while Reid slams into him

over and over again, crying out. Within minutes Morgan feels his orgasm rip through him at the same time that Reid hits his prostate one last time and stiffens. He watches Reid's body, cataloguing each reaction as he climaxes, telling himself it's not a big deal that he has just let Reid come inside him. Of course, it is. He likes that it feels like, in a way, Reid owns him now. The younger man drops heavily onto him.

When able to string coherent thoughts together again Reid mumbles, "I'm sorry," into the crook of his neck, tickling it a little.

"For what?" He rubs Reid's back, enjoying how the sheen of sweat he worked up makes his palms slide.

"Wanted to go slow. For your sake. Make it better."

He smiles. Reid speaking in half-sentences amuses him. "It was...Well, Kid, let's just say it was a memorable experience." He clenches to prove it.

"Really?" Insecurity rears its head automatically.

"You're questioning your own skills? After that? Reid, I think I screamed at one point." The hopeful grin he gets in response is the only reason he says the line that comes out next. "You gave me exactly what I needed. You made it beautiful." Morgan's eyes get a little misty at that confession. Yeah, he knows he is totally, royally screwed. He also knows it's too late to change that now. "Give me about ten minutes to recover and I'll return the gesture," he says.

When Reid tries to pull out, though, he tightens his hold on him, his arms snaking around all that lean, translucent flesh. He's not ready to be back in control yet. Reid seems to understand and stays there, still inside Morgan, softening, settling. Morgan closes his eyes, thinking about how nice this moment is, wanting nothing more than stay here forever.


End file.
